


human and proud

by lxrna_polaris



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), also sorry this is super cheesy, and irene being cute i guess, au where irene is ravens maid, basically raven coming to terms with losing her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrna_polaris/pseuds/lxrna_polaris
Summary: raven has grown to love her mutant self over the years. in fact, she has grown to hate the thought of being human. but after her powers are drained and magneto leaves her behind, she needs to learn to live with herself. maybe her cute maid can help...





	human and proud

**Author's Note:**

> so basically there’s probably a lot of mistakes in this and i’m sorry. i wrote it a long time ago. also peter is there for one scene? anyway i hope you enjoy. please feel free to comment (especially if you find any mistakes)

“Miss Darkholme?” Irene, my maid asks timidly.   
“My name is Mystique,” I reply harshly.  
“Sorry, Miss Mystique.” Her cheeks darken. Since she’s a mutant, work is hard to find for her. I offered her this job because I really don’t want to do anything now, including cleaning.  
“What is it?” I ask coldly.   
“Uh, would you like me to make you some tea?” She fiddles with her cane.  
“Tea won’t fix this.” I scowl.   
“Right, sorry Miss.” She looks down and hurries away.  
It’s been a few months since I hired her, and a little longer since I’ve been like this. Human. I wasn’t Magneto’s fault, but I blame him. He abandoned me. Left me. Like he left Charles. He uses everyone, cares about no one. He’s ruthless and bitter and cold.  
I stand up and walk into the kitchen, where Irene is furiously dusting counters.  
“I’m going out. When I get back, I want the hallway sparkling.” I scowl. I walk to the door.  
“Of course, Miss.” She nods quickly, then adds “Are you sure you want to go out?”  
“Yes,” I sigh dully. I open the door.  
“It’s just- you might meet- well, never mind.” She hesitates, then walks toward the hall, tapping her stick against the bottoms of the walls and floor.   
“I’ll be back in an hour.” I roll my eyes and slam the door behind me.  
Outside, it’s bright and sunny. It shouldn’t be. It should be gray. Dull. Hopeless. I Don’t go out anymore. Irene shops for me, cleans for me. Even makes food. She does so much more than she has to, even though she’s blind. I walk to the docks and sit there, at the edge, gazing into the water.  
“I should just throw myself in and be done with it.” I sigh as I see my sad reflection.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t do that,” says a familiar voice from behind me.   
“Magneto!” I jump up and spin to see him. He smiles and inclines his head in a small nod.   
“Hello, Raven,” he says.  
“Raven isn’t my name!” I snap.  
“Well, you can’t very well be called Mystique anymore,” he replies. I clench my fists and snarl.  
“You were so beautiful… though you’re not bad like this either.” Magneto sighs.  
“You have no place talking to me! This is your fault! You made me like this! I didn’t have to take that hit!” I shout. People stare and avoid us but I don’t care.  
“I am ever grateful for that, dear,” he says.  
“Don’t call me that!” I growl.   
“Well, then, I’m very grateful for that, human.” He smiles. He’s taunting me.  
“You’re not worth my time, Magneto,” I say coldly and brush past him. He’s won though, for now. That kills me.   
I slam the door as I get home. I hear a squeal.  
“...Irene?” I call. I walk into the hall. Irene is sitting on the floor, scrubbing the floor for dear life. When she hears me walk into the corridor, she freezes, her face shows her panic.  
“I-I’m sorry Miss. I tried! I Promise!” she stutters. I wait.  
“It’s fine. Take a break. I got sorbet,” I say. I walk her to the kitchen and serve her before getting some for myself.   
“It’s lemon. You once said that’s your favorite flavor.” I feel silly saying it. What was I thinking, getting her favorite sorbet flavor?  
“Th-thank you, Miss Mystique.” Irene looks astonished. I hand her a spoon. She takes her first bite and smiles taking in the elegant taste. I find myself smiling for no reason. In this moment, I’m glad she’s blind.  
A few peaceful weeks pass and not much changes.  
“Miss Mystique? You’ve got a phone call,” Irene says one day. That’s odd. Who would phone me?   
“Thank you.” I take the phone. “Hello?”  
“Hello. Raven Darkholme, you are required to report to the local police department. Someone is waiting for you,” says a monotonous voice.   
“I’ll be right there,” I reply suspiciously.  
“I’ve got to go, Irene,” I say.   
“Is everything alright?” she asks.  
“I’m sure it will be.”   
I drive to the police station and walk inside. An old friend is standing by the desk.   
“Beast,” I say.  
“Why so formal, Raven?” he asks. “You can just call me Hank!”   
“What do you want, Hank.”   
“I simply want to talk, Raven.” He smiles. “How are you doing in the neighborhood?”   
“I hate humans! They’re repulsive!” I snap.  
“Judging by your state, I don’t think you’re in a position to talk like that,” he says. I snarl.   
“Stop playing games with me, Beast! What are you here for?” I scowl at him.   
“Raven, I know how hard this must be for you,” Beast starts sadly.  
“You’ve no idea, believe me,” I spit.  
“I lived among humans for a long time,” Hank tries.  
“You had a choice. You weren’t one of them. You were still you.” I sigh. Hank surprises me with a hug. I want to push him away at first, but I don’t have it in me. I surrender and put my arms around him.  
“It’s so hard, Hank,” I whisper. I try to hold in tears. All my life I’ve resented humans for making us hide. Making mutants hide. Now I’m one of them.  
Hank and I talk for a while longer. We laugh about the good old days and take turns telling stories about Charles. Finally, I tell him I have to go.  
“I hope to see you soon.” Hank says.  
“See you.” I walk to the door. “And Hank? Thank you.” I smile.  
“Raven, remember what you once told me? Well, now I tell you the same. Human and proud, Raven. Remember that.” Hank waves and I walk out of the police department.  
As I walk home, I take my time, enjoying the route for the first time. I sit on a bench and gaze at the sky.  
“Um, excuse me?” A little boy with a camera around his neck walks up to me.  
“Yes?” I ask.  
“I’m Peter,” he says self-consciously.   
“I’m Raven.” I try to sound sweet.  
“This is, uh, this is for you.” He holds out a photograph.  
“Is it…?” I trail off.  
“It’s a spider eating a fly.” He looks at the ground.   
“Thank you. It’s lovely.” I smile.  
“You’re really pretty.” Peter fiddles with the bottom of his shirt.  
“Well, you’re quite a handsome gentleman if I do say so myself,” I reply.  
“Bye!” He runs over to an older couple who are waiting. He turns and waves at me. I raise my hand in a farewell. Peter takes the hands of the man and woman he ran over to. As he walks away I hear him say “Uncle Ben! That pretty lady liked my picture!” I laugh.  
I close the door behind me quietly when I get home.  
“I’m home Irene!” I call.  
“Oh!” Irene sniffs. “I didn’t hear you come in.” She sniffs again.  
“Are you quite alright?” I ask. I walk to the table and see Irene sitting wiping her eyes. Her glasses sit on the wood of the table.   
“I’m fine. It’s just- well, never mind.”  
“Irene what’s wrong?” I ask.  
“My- my house is getting foreclosed on. Since I’m j-just a mutant, they’re only giving me a day to pack.” She moans.  
“I’m so sorry! I should’ve paid you more! Irene-” I start.  
“It’s fine. It’s not your fault,” she says sadly.  
“Well, pack up. There’s an easy solution to this,” I say.  
“What is it?” she asks worriedly.   
“You’re staying here, of course!” I slap my hands on the table. Irene blushes.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother,” Irene mumbles.  
“No worries,” I say.  
Irene and I pack all day. Her house I small but lovely. It’s sad that it’s gotta go. I should’ve done more to help.  
When we’ve set her things up in my house, I take her to get sorbet.  
“Thank you again, Miss Mystique,” she blabbers for the millionth time.  
“It’s fine Irene” I lay my hand on hers. “And, you can just call me Raven” I add.  
“Really?” she asks.   
“Yep.”   
“I’ve always loved the name Raven,” she says.  
“Um, anyway Irene, what do you say to going out for coffee?” I ask stupidly.   
“Well, I don’t really drink coffee…” She blushes.  
“Grape juice, then,” I chuckle. She snorts a little to hold in her laughter.  
“Grape juice sounds lovely,” she says and we both laugh there. Sitting in a beautiful park in a beautiful city in a beautiful day, and for the first time, I think I quite like Raven the human.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
